Because of me
by Samantha Mikaelson
Summary: Eine kleine Story darüber, wie unsere Freunde herausfinden, was Care wirklich für Klaus empfindet und welche verehrenden Folgen daraus entstehen. KALROLINE PUR!


_Hey Leute,_

_um euch die Wartezeit für __**Behind the Horizon**__ zu verkürzen hab ich hier einen kleinen One-Shot für euch, der sich schon einige Zeit auf meiner Festplatte versteckt hat und fast in Vergessenheit geraten ist._

_Ich hab ihn in den letzten paar Tagen ein wenig verbessert und korrigiert und hoffe er gefällt euch!_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**Bcause of me!**_

Caroline erwachte in einem abgedunkelten Raum und irritiert sah sie sich um. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe sie wusste, wo sie sich befand. Sie war in Nik´s Zimmer. In seinen ganz eigenen privaten Räumen, zu denen ohne Erlaubnis nur sie Zugang hatte und einen Moment lang hatte sie keine Ahnung, wieso sie sich hier befand. Dann jedoch fiel ihr alles wieder ein und Panik begann sich in ihr breit zu machen.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie zu Klaus und seinen Geschwistern fuhr, um sie zu warnen, da Damon einige neue Pflöcke aus Weißeichenholz hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Bonnie und ihre Cousine Lucy einen Zauber sprechen wollten, der die Originals kurzzeitig ausschaltete, damit die Salvatores sie vernichten konnten. Caroline wusste auch wieder, wie die Geschwister kurzentschlossen einen Plan fassten, um ihre Freunde zu stoppen. Sie wusste wieder, dass Klaus ihr versprach eben jene nicht zu töten. Und ihr fiel ebenfalls ein, dass er ihr `_verboten_´ hatte mitzukommen, da er nicht wollte, dass sie sich in Gefahr brachte.

Augenblicklich konnte sie sich auch erklären, wieso ihr Nacken leicht schmerzte und sie in diesem Zimmer war. Nik musste sie hierher gebracht haben, nachdem sie ihm widersprochen und er ihr daraufhin das Genick gebrochen hatte.

„_Das tue ich nur, um dich zu beschützen!"_

Das war alles an was sie sich noch erinnern konnte, bevor alles schwarz wurde. Gedanklich machte sie sich die Notiz, ihm dafür ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen. Jetzt allerdings musste sie ersteimal versuchen ihn und die anderen zu finden.

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich vom Bett und bewegte ihren Kopf leicht hin und her. Diese heilenden Vampirkräfte waren wirklich nützlich, wie sie immer wieder feststellte. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile 19:00 Uhr, was bedeutete, sie war ca. 2 Std. bewusstlos gewesen. Caroline griff nach ihrer Jacke, öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. Jedenfalls war das der Plan gewesen.

Denn sobald sie die Schwelle überqueren wollte wurde sie zurückgestoßen und landete unsanft an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Fassungslos stand sie wieder auf und sah zur Tür. Vorsichtig trat sie wiedernäher und streckte die Hand aus. Sie stieß auf einen unsichtbaren Wiederstand und zog zischend die Luft ein.

Dieser verdammte Bastard von Hybrid hatte sie doch tatsächlich in diesem Raum einsperren lassen. Caroline dachte einen Moment nach, ehe sie zum Fenster ging und die Vorhänge aufzog. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und ließ den Himmel in bunten Farben erstrahlen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte sie innegehalten und diese Aussicht genossen, doch jetzt nahm sie diesen Anblick nicht einmal wahr.

Sie untersuchte das Fenster, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war klar, dass sie auch hier nicht raus kam. Wieder eine Barriere. Es hätte sie auch gewundert, wenn er dies nicht bedacht hätte. Klaus' Hang zum Perfektionismus wurde nur noch von seinem Beschützerinstinkt übertrumpft, welchen er seiner Familie und ihr gegenüber hatte.

Frustriert trat sie gegen die Kommode und in ihrer Wut flogen wenig später auch der Tisch und der Stuhl gegen die Wand. Nachdem sie mehrere Minuten gewütet und das halbe Zimmer zerstört hatte, ließ sie sich frustriert an der Tür hinab rutschen. Sie saß in der Falle und hatte keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Es war einige Momente lang totenstill, bis sie plötzlich ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Caroline sprang auf und lief in Vampirgeschwindigkeit zum Fenster. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte. In den letzten paar Monaten hatte Klaus intensiv mit ihr trainiert und jede ihrer Sinne geschult. Es war sein Wunsch gewesen, dass sie sich effektiv verteidigen konnte, da er viele Feinde hatte. Feinde, die nur darauf warteten, Niklaus Mikaelsons Schwäche zu finden. Und seine einzige Schwachstelle war sie, wie er immer wieder betonte.

Aus diesem Grund war Caroline auch in der Lage, die Geräusche wahrzunehmen, welche der Wind aus ziemlich großer Entfernung zu ihr herüber trug. Wenn sie sich nicht völlig täuschte, dann befanden sich die anderen auf der Lichtung vor dem alten Hexenhaus. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Uhr und ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihre Freunde mit Sicherheit schon in Sorge um sie waren. Immerhin sollte sie sich mit den anderen um 18:00 Uhr dort treffen.

Erneut lauschte sie und versuchte näheres zu erfahren. Es schien als würden mehrere Stimmen miteinander reden, doch der Kampf schien noch nicht begonnen zu haben. Vor allem Damon schien aufgebracht zu sein. Offenbar war er der Meinung, dass die Mikaelsons Caroline irgendwo gefangen hielten, was ihn deutlich anpisste. So betrachtet, was es ja sogar die Wahrheit, auch wenn Klaus das aus einem anderen Grund tat, als Damon vermutete.

Elijahs Stimme konnte sie ebenfalls laut und deutlich hören. Offenbar versuchte er die Auseinandersetzung auf verbaler Ebene zu halten, immer darauf aus einen Konflikt zu vermeiden. Er war es auch der ihr versprochen hatte, alles dafür zu tun, damit ihren Freunden nichts passierte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei, gefolgt von einem lauten Krachen und Caroline zuckte zusammen. Erneut versuchte sie die Barriere zu überwinden, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Verzweifelt flüsterte sie immer wieder Nik´s Namen vor sich her. Sie wusste, dass er stärker war, als Stefan und Damon, aber die Tatsache, dass die beiden einen Weißeichenpflock hatten, ließ sie in Panik ausbrechen.

Abermals erklang ein Schrei und dieses Mal war es eindeutig Kol, der gegen irgendetwas flog. Ihre Panik wurde immer größer und in wilder Verzweiflung schlug sie gegen die Barriere.

„NIIIIIK!"

Plötzlich ertönte ein kleines Knacken und ein bläulich leuchtender Schimmer bildete sich in der Tür. Er flackerte kurz auf und als Caroline erneut zuschlug, ertönte ein lautes Klirren und das Licht verblasste.

Verwirrt von diesem Phänomen, streckte sie ihre Hand vorsichtig aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie bemerkte, dass sie auf keinerlei Widerstand stieß. Wenn sie nicht solche Angst um ihre Freunde und Nik gehabt hätte, würde sie sich mit Sicherheit darüber gewundert haben, doch in jenem Augenblick wollte sie lediglich so schnell wie möglich auf die Lichtung.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sogar für Vampire beeindruckend war, rannte sie durch den Wald. Je näher sie kam, desto lauter wurden die Geräusche und je lauter die Geräusche wurden, desto panischer wurde sie.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die in Wahrheit nur ca. 3-4 Minuten waren, kam sie am Rande der Lichtung zum Stehen. Leicht außer Atem sah sie, dass Elijah n versuchte seine Geschwister davon abzuhalten die Fassung zu verlieren. Dabei hatte er eine Hand auf Kol´s Schulter gelegt und warf nebenbei immer wieder warnende

Die beiden Salvatore Brüder, Bonnie und ihre Cousine Lucy, sowie Tyler und Elena, standen einige Meter von ihnen weg und Stefan hatte, ähnlich wie Elijah, eine Hand auf der Schulter seines Bruders platziert. Bei dem Blickduell, welches sich Kol und Damon zuwarfen war es für Caroline nicht schwer zu verstehen, dass die beiden wohl aufeinander losgegangen sein mussten. Die umgeknickten und zerstörten Bäume am Rand der Lichtung unterstützten diesen Gedanken.

„Ich denke wir sollten einen Waffenstillstand aushandeln.", meinte Elijah und sah dabei eindringlich zu Elena. „Weder ich noch meine Geschwister legen Wert darauf uns andauernd mit euch allen zu bekriegen. Alles was wir wollen, ist uns hier in Mystic Falls einige Jahre niederzulassen. Ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten!", versuchte er zu erklären, woraufhin Damon jedoch nur schnaubte.

„Und wir leben alle glücklich und zufrieden bis an unser Lebensende. Pahh, … wer's glaubt!", ungläubig sah Damon die Geschwister an und auch die anderen sahen ehr zweifelnd zu den Originals. „Es gibt keinerlei Grund, dass wir uns weiterhin bedrohen und versuchen uns gegenseitig umzubringen.", meinte der älteste der Mikaelson´s betont sachlich.

„Du willst einen _Grund_? Ich gebe dir einen Grund.", fuhr Damon ihn an und wies mit seiner Hand auf Klaus, der sichtlich Mühe hatte dem ältesten Salvatore nicht den Hals umzudrehen. „Solange das Hybridenhündchen neben dir aus Elena einen lebenden Blutbeutel machen will, ist das mit dem Waffenstillstand ein wenig schwierig."

„Ich versichere dir, dass mein Bruder keinerlei Absichten, Elena´s Blut zu benutzen. Nicht mehr. Es gibt also keine Veranlassung diesen Kampf fortzusetzten.", bemerkte Elijah, was sowohl Stefan, Damon, als auch die anderen ungläubig gucken lies.

„Ich persönlich hätte ja nichts dagegen das Blut der Doppelgängerin zu vergießen, glaub mir. Allerdings würde sie danach nicht wirklich mehr am Leben sein!", mischte sich Rebekah mit giftiger Stimme ein, was ihr einen warnenden Blick von Elijah und ein zustimmendes Grinsen von Kol einbrachte.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Barbie Klaus!", fuhr Damon sie an, ehe sich Stefan direkt an Klaus wandte, welcher bis jetzt noch unnatürlich still war. „Du willst uns also weiß machen, dass du aus heiterem Himmel keine Hybriden mehr machen willst und Elena ihr Leben leben lässt ohne ihr kontinuierlich Blut zu entwenden?", die Zweifel in seiner Stimme waren deutlich zu hören. „Wieso sollten wir dir das glauben? Was für einen Grund hast du dazu?"

Nun erhob Klaus das erste Mal das Wort und sah dem jüngeren Salvatore direkt und die Augen. „Meine Gründe gehen dich nicht´s an, aber du kannst versichert sein, dass ich deine kostbare kleine Freundin nicht anrühren werde.", antwortete er.

Seine Gründe gingen keinen etwas an. Lediglich seine Familie und seine Freundin wussten davon. Wenn er denn noch eine Freundin hatte, wobei er sich nach dem heutigen Abend nicht mehr ganz sicher war. Den kleine Halsbruch wird sie ihm mit Sicherheit sehr übel nehmen.

„Wer versichert uns, dass du nicht lügst?", wollte Elena wissen und stellte sich neben Stefan. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du deine Worte einhalten wirst und nicht einfach brichst? Warum willst du plötzlich keine Hybriden mehr erschaffen?"

„_Wegen mir!"_

Mit einem Mal fuhren alle Blicke rum und sahen Caroline, welche bis eben unentdeckt zwischen den Bäumen stand und die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf die Gruppe zu, doch stellte sie sich nicht neben ihre Freunde sondern, zu deren Schock, direkt neben Klaus und nahm seine Hand.

„Ich verspreche dir Elena, dass Klaus dir nicht auflauern wird und auch keinerlei Blut mehr von dir will.", meinte sie ernsthaft und sah ihrer Freundin geradewegs und die Augen. Diese war, genauso wie ihre restlichen Freunde noch immer erschüttert über die offensichtliche Zuneigung, die Care dem Hybriden zeigte.

„Caroline?... Seit wann..? Wie….? Woher...?", stammelte Elena und schien zu keinem vernünftigen Satz zustande bringen zu können. Allerdings brauchte sie das auch gar nicht, denn Tyler nahm ihr die Aufgabe wütend ab.

„Deshalb hast du Schluss gemacht? Wegen diesem Arsch? Du bist mit diesem Mistkerl zusammen?", schrie er sie an, woraufhin sie zusammen zuckte. „Tyler hör zu, ich…!", doch unterbrach er sie aufbrausend. Seine Augen färbten sich bereits gelb.

„Du bist mit dem Kerl zusammen, der unser aller Leben zu Hölle gemacht hat, der deine beste Freundin als Blutbeutel benutzen will und der mich umgebracht hat, um eine neue Rasse zu erschaffen! Wie blond bist du eigentlich!", fachte er sie an und man hörte deutlich seine Knochen brechen. Damon hatte Elena bereits weggezogen und auch Bonnie und Lucy, sowie Stefan traten einige Schritte zurück, bevor Tyler sich wenige Sekunden später komplett in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte.

„Caroline bleib hinter mir!", befahl Niklaus seiner Freundin und schob sie hinter seinen Rücken, als auch schon Tyler auf ihn zustürmte und ihn mit gefletschten Zähnen ansprang. „ELIJAH!", schrie er, worauf dieser blitzschnell nach Carolines Arm griff und sie weg zog. Klaus fing indessen den braunen Wolf in der Luft ab und schleuderte ihn mit einer Hand hochkant gegen einen Baum. Danach zog er sich seine Jacke aus, warf sie achtlos auf den Boden und ehe sich die anderen versahen hatte er sich ebenfalls verwandelt, in einen großen hellbraunen, fast golden glänzenden Wolf. Allerdings in einer sehr viel schnelleren Geschwindigkeit, als Tyler dies jemals könnte.

Elijah hatte Caroline inzwischen zu den anderen an den Rand der Lichtung gebracht, die nun enge nebeneinander standen, ohne darauf zu achten, wer nun Freund oder Feind war. Gespannt und fasziniert sahen sie den beiden Wölfen zu, welche sich nun langsam umkreisten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden war Caroline in voller Panik und versuchte verzweifelt sich aus Elijah´s Griff zu befreien. Doch der Original war zu stark für sie und hielt sie eisern fest.

„Elijah lass mich los! … Bitte...! Ich muss die beiden stoppen!", schluchzte sie und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Dadurch wurden auch die andren auf sie aufmerksam und Elena wandte sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie Klaus sie schützend hinter sich geschoben haben und wie Elijah sie aus der Gefahrenzone brachte. Außerdem entging ihr der besorgte Blick von Kol nicht und Rebekah, welche Caroline beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Elenas Blick wanderte zu Bonnie und zu den beiden Salvatore Brüdern, denn auch diese schienen es bemerkt zu haben. Anscheinend war auch ihren Freunden nicht entgangen wie sich die Originals um ihre Freundin kümmerten. Bonnies Cousine hatte sich bereits aus dem Staub gemacht. Gerade wollte Elena etwas sagen, als mehrere Sachen auf einmal geschahen.

Tyler sprang auf Klaus zu, warf ihn um und verbiss sich in seiner Schulter und Caroline verpasste ihrem `Schwager´ hinter sich einen Stoß in die Rippen während sie lauthals Niklaus Namen schrie. Elijah lockerte daraufhin zischend seinen Griff um sie und die Vampirin riss sich von ihm los.

„CARE WARTE!", schrien plötzlich die anderen.

Doch weder Rebekah noch Kol schalteten so schnell und konnten sie nicht mehr festhalten, als sie mit enormer Geschwindigkeit loslief. Mit einer enormen Wucht prallte sie gegen Tyler und warf ihn von Klaus runter. Dabei landete sie einige Meter weiter entfernt unter dem dunkelbraunen Wolf, den sie einst als Freund bezeichnet hatte.

Dieser sprang sogleich wieder auf und sah Caroline mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck an. Diese, noch leicht benommen von dem Aufprall, bekam dies nicht mit und bevor irgendjemand in der Lage war es zu stoppen, griff der Wolf an und biss der Blondine mehrmals in den Nacken. Ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte aus ihrer Lunge, als sich Tyler immer wieder in ihr festbiss.

Geschockt sahen sie Anwesenden dabei zu, bevor Elijah gefolgt von seinen Geschwistern, sowie Stefan und Damon losrannten und versuchten den Wolf von Caroline runterzubekommen. Doch es war Klaus, welcher mit einem tödlichen Knurren den anderen Wolf von seiner Freundin warf. Mit einem mörderischen Blick in den Augen verbiss er sich in Tyler und lies ihn nicht ehr los, bis dieser sich nicht mehr rührte.

Elena und Bonnie waren inzwischen zu der verletzten Caroline gelaufen, die kaum mehr das Bewusstsein behalten konnte. Schnell überblickten sie ihre Wunden und sahen fünf verschiedene Bisse an ihrem Körper. „Bonnie, kannst du sie heilen?", wollte die Doppelgängerin verzweifelt von ihrer Freundin wissen, während sie Carolines Hand hielt. Auch Damon und Stefan sahen erschüttert auf die Blondine.

„Nein kann sie nicht!", mischte sich Rebekah ein. „Nur Nik´s Blut kann einen Wolfsbiss heilen!", meinte sie besorgt und sah zu ihren beiden Brüdern. Elijah und Kol warfen sich gegenseitig bestürzte Blicke zu, als plötzlich ein kurzes Aufheulen ertönte. Allesamt hoben sie ihre Köpfe und sahen wie die Bewegungen von Tyler immer schwächer wurden, bis sie plötzlich ganz aufhörten.

Langsam ließ der hellbraune Wolf von ihm ab und wandte sich an den Rest der Gruppe. Mit langsamen, bedachten Schritten kam er auf sie zu und Elijah, sowie seine Geschwister stellten sich schützend vor die anderen. Keiner wusste in wie weit sich Klaus seiner Umgebung bewusst war oder ob er sie überhaupt erkannte in seiner Wolfsform. Kurz vor ihnen blieb er stehen und sah sie stumm an.

„_Nik!"_

Ganz leise und schwach ertönte Caroline´s Stimme, welche noch immer in Elena´s Armen auf dem Boden lag. Der Wolf spitze daraufhin die Ohren und ein besorgter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Langsam ging weiter, an den anderen vorbei. Damon wollte sich ihm in den Weg stellen, doch Elijah hielt ihn zurück. Er war sich sicher, dass von seinem Bruder keinerlei Gefahr mehr ausging.

Und tatsächlich. Ohne den anderen Beachtung zu schenken, ging der Wolf auf Caroline zu und schnupperte vorsichtig an ihrer Wunde. Diese hob ihre Hand und fuhr dem Wolf sanft durch das Fell, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Die anderen beobachteten das Phänomen fasziniert, als Care sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Arrrhh!", zischte sie schwach.

„Caroline!"

„Care!"

„CAROLINE, LOVE!"

Dies waren die letzten Worte die sie vernahm, ehe die Dunkelheit sie umfing. Diese Worte und die Silhouette ihres Freundes, der sie mit besorgtem Blick und nackten Körper anstarrte.

Danach wurde es schwarz.

* * *

Leises Vogelgezwitscher erklang und weckte sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Noch nicht bereit aus ihrem wunderschönen Traum aufzuwachen kuschelte sie sich, tief seufzend, tiefer in die Decke und weigerte sich die Augen auf zumachen.

„Findest du nicht, dass 27 h Schlaf selbst für dich ein wenig viel sind?", ertönte die amüsierte Stimme ihres Freundes und starke Arme schlangen von hinten um ihre Taille. Sanft hauchte er kleine Küsse auf ihren Nacken, was sie zum Zittern brachte.

Mit einem Mal jedoch fuhr Caroline hoch und faste sich panisch an den Hals und an die Arme, auf der Suche nach den tödlichen Bissspuren. Doch widererwartend fand sie keine.

Fragend wandte sie sich an Niklaus, der sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte und sie amüsiert beobachtete. „Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?", wollte sie wissen und sah sich suchend im Raum um. „Na ich werde mich hüten und deine Freund in mein Schlafzimmer lassen, ganz zu schweigen von meinen nervenden Geschwistern.", antwortete er sarkastisch, wurde jedoch auf ihren Blick hin wieder ernst.

Seufzend schloss er seine Freundin in die Arme und drückt sie an sich. „Meine Geschwister sind in ihren Zimmern und schlafen, wie ich annehme.", erklärte er, „Elijah hat mit deinen Freunden einen Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt, nachdem wir dich hierher gebracht haben und ich dir mein Blut eingeflößt habe. Deine Freunde haben sich übrigens geweigert dieses Haus zu verlassen, solange du nicht wieder wach bist. Gott sei Dank hat Stefan Salvatore Verstand genug um zu wissen, wann meine Geduld am Ende ist.

Er hat die kleine Doppelgängerin dazu gebracht nach Hause zu gehen, was sie trotzdem nicht davon abhält alle paar Stunden hier anzurufen, um zu wissen wie es dir geht. Ich würde dich daher bitten dich sobald wie möglich bei ihr zu melden, ich weiß nicht wie lange Elijah Kol und Rebekah noch davon abhalten können sie aufzusuchen und ihr den Hals umzudrehen!" , man merkte ihm deutlich an, wie sehr ihm die Anrufe von Elena nervten, was Caroline zum Kichern brauchte.

„Jedenfalls, solange ich Elena und deine Freunde in Ruhe lasse, werden sie nicht weiter versuchen eine Möglichkeit zu finden uns umzubringen. Als Beweis haben sie uns sogar die Weißeichenpflöcke gegeben."

„Das heißt wir können endlich in Frieden leben? Ohne diese Kämpfe?", wiederholte Caroline ungläubig und sah ihn glücklich an. Allerdings ließ sie ihm nicht viel Zeit zum Antworten, denn im nächsten Augenblick warf sie sich in seine Arme und fing an ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

„Das ist perfekt!", meinte sie nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte und sich an ihn kuschelte. Dann jedoch versteifte sie sich plötzlich in seinen Armen und er ahnte schon was jetzt kam. „Was ist mit Tyler passiert?" _Und er hatte Recht behalten_.

„Hast du ihn getötet?", die Frage kam ihr schwer über die Lippen und Caroline war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

Niklaus seufzte einmal leise, bevor er ihr in die Augen sah. „Nein hab ich nicht. … Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als diesem Nichtsnutz ein für alle Mal das Herz rausreißen, allerdings weiß ich dass er dir wichtig ist.", erwiderte er und sah zu wie sie erleichtert ausatmete. „Damon und Stefan haben ihn nach dem Kampf weggebracht. Ich weiß nicht wohin, was wohl auch besser so ist." - „Danke, Nik!", meinte Caroline und schloss die Arme um seinen Nacken, als sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn legte. Sie wusste wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte, diesen Schritt für sie zu gehen.

Niklaus erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern verstärkte lediglich seinen Griff um sie. Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner etwas, bis er amüsiert die Stimme hob. „im Übrigen habe ich das Zimmer renovieren lassen. Nach deinem kleinen Wutausbruch war so gut wie nichts mehr zu gebrauchen." „Tut mir Leid, dass ich hier alles zerstört habe. Ich hatte allerdings auch einen guten Grund dazu.", sagte sie und sah ihm streng an.

„Du hast mir das Genick gebrochen, Nik. Du weißt ich liebe dich, aber solltest du das jemals wieder tun, schwör ich dir, wird ein Weißeichenpflock das Geringste deiner Probleme sein!", fuhr sie ihn an, woraufhin dieser sie lediglich lachend in seine Arme zog. „Ich verspreche dir, dass das nie wieder vorkommen wird."

„Gut!", meinte sie lächelnd und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme. Allmählich übermannte sie wieder die Müdigkeit. Niklaus zog die Decke über sie beide und hielt sie beschützerisch im Arm.

„Caroline?", flüsterte er leise und hoffte dass sie noch wach war.

„Hmmmh!", machte sie schläfrig und atmete seinen Duft ein.

„_Ich liebe dich auch!"_

* * *

_So Leute,_

_hoffe es hat euch gefallen._

_Mir persönlich hat das Schreiben viel Spaß gemacht und ich hoffe euch das Lesen auch._

_Freu mich über jedes Review!_

_LG Sammy._


End file.
